


the mustangs at home

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, about how the mustang presidency might have similar cultural impact to the kennedys, heavily inspired by the end notes for another fic I linked in here, so i drew some art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some royai fanart (it's all in the tags)
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 21





	the mustangs at home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsaritsaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaritsaa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hawk's Eye: The Definitive Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642560) by [tsaritsaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaritsaa/pseuds/tsaritsaa). 




End file.
